Another Zombie Apocalypse Fic
by sxekendra
Summary: The Shield in a zombie apocalypse. That's basically it.
1. Chapter 1

April 14, Birmingham, AL

**Seth**

"Something bad's gonna happen tonight…" I say.

Dean pauses in wrapping athletic tape around his wrist. "Why?"

I shrug. "I don't know." I look down at Roman, who's just staring at me. He always does that, stares at you like he's trying to see into your soul. Or something. I don't even know, but he's always silent. Rarely ever talks. But when he does talk, you better listen because it's always something important.

"What do you think big guy, huh?" Dean punches Roman's shoulder. "Feel some evil aura in the air?" Dean laughs.

Roman looks at him for a few moments, then without a word, exits the locker room.

"See? Nothing," Dean says, following Roman. I hurry to catch up to them.

"But seriously, you don't-"

"Stop. Focus on this match, then after you can fret all you want," Dean interrupts me.

I sigh. Fine, I'll listen to him. But I'm not gonna stop worrying.

Our music starts, and we start down the steps through the crowd. i hate this part. I hate how everyone pokes ans prods and waves their hands in my face. the worst is when they yell at me. Like seriously, there is NO need to yell in my face. Chill.

While we're heading down to the ring. I survey the whole arena, looking for anything out of the ordinary. the crowd looks okay, its the normal jeering and cheering. Commentator's table: fine. Timekeeper's area: a-okay. I look to our opponents in the ring, Cody Rhodes, Goldust, and CM Punk. They look fine. Nothing seems to be amiss.

I jump over the barricade, following Dean. Roman's right behind me; I hear the thud when he jumps over the barricade. Dean hands his US title to one of the timekeepers, and jumps in the ring, and yells at his opponents. He shrugs out of his sweatshirt, and throws it towards the timekeepers.

"I'm in first," he mutters to me as I join him in the ring.

"Dude, no you were in first the last time!"

Roman stands behind the ropes, not getting involved. As usual. He always lets me and Dean decide amongst ourselves.

"No way man, " Dean pushes me away.

In the other corner, Cody stands, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Nah, you got this. I wanna fight Punk though," Dean pats my shoulder as he steps behind the

ropes.

Just then, the bell rings. Showtime.

I knew something was gonna happen tonight. I KNEW it.

It was at the end of the match; I had just tagged Roman in, and he got Goldust in a pin, the crowd was chanting "1, 2-"

The screams started at 2.

At first, I thought it was the normal screams you expect to hear during a match. But no, these were different. Much different.

We all looked in the direction of the commotion, completely forgetting about the match. It looked like the whole crowd was moving away from something. From what, I didn't know.

"What the…" I heard Dean say.

People came running down the steps at an alarming pace, pushing everyone out of the way.

Roman stood up slowly, and so did Goldust, completely forgetting the fact that he's supposed to be 'knocked out'.

"We need to get out of here mean," I call out, stepping off the apron and to the ground, keeping my eyes on the crowd of people running. Out of my peripheral vision, I see Dean do the same. Roman backs away towards us, and before I can ask him anything, he grabs both my arm and Dean's and runs up the ramp, dragging both of us behind him.

Just then, one of the people jump over the barricade, drags the confused Cody Rhodes off the apron, and then they...bite him?

I'm about to make a comment about fangirls, but Dean grabs me and drags me backstage.

"What's going on out there?" Fellow wrestler Daniel Bryan asks.

"Fangirls," I say.

"Don't be a dumbass Seth. No, I have no idea what the hell's happening," Dean explains.

Daniel looks to the tv screen that shows what's happening in the ring, and I'm surprised to find that the cameramen are still recording...wouldn't they have been attacked by those crazed people? But then I realize that it's not cameramen, it's those moving ones, y'know, the ones that are over the crowd? I have no idea what they're called, but those ones are still moving about capturing the scene unfolding.

It looks like people in the crowd are attacking each other. But why? The person that had attacked Cody had climbed in the ring and attacked Goldust. CM Punk had ran out of view, and seconds later he was next to us, panting slightly.

"Those people are not sane," Punk says, pointing at the screen. "I tried talking to them, asking them what the fuck they were doing, and they just stared at me."

"What'd they do to Cody?" I ask.

"Nothing. Only bit him."

"Well is he okay? Why isn't he with you?" Daniel asks.

Punk shrugs.

The screams increase in volume, and we all turn our attention back to the screen. What I see there absolutely sickens me. The camera's stopped at one part of the terrified crowd, and one of the crazies is crouched in front of a fallen person. A pool of blood surrounds them.

"Is that guy fiucing EATING the other one?" Dean asks, putting emphasis on 'eating'.

"No, no way," Daniel says, eyes glued to the screen.

I'd like to think he wasn't, but there was no other explanation.

"We should get out, get away from here," Punk says.

"I second that," I input.

"Definitely, before they realize we're here," Daniel adds.

"Yup, let's get out of here," Dean says, and starts to walk away.

"Roman?" I ask, wondering whether he has any other ideas. Without answering, he follows Dean. I shrug, and start walking after him. Behind me, I hear Punk and Daniel talking about what just happened. I still can't believe it. Like, is this real life? Is this actually happening?

"Hey, we're going to the locker room to change into actual clothes," Daniel says.

"Meet us in the parking lot," Dean calls out over his shoulder.

"Parking lot?" I question.

Dean turns around and walks backwards as he says, "Uh, yeah."

"Shouldn't we grab some stuff first? Where do you even plan on going?" I stop and ask.

Dean stops as well, and slowly turns to face me. Roman keeps walking.

"We need to leave. Like, now."

"Yes, I know but-"

"No, You listen to me!" Dean points at his chest and steps closer to me. A dark glint appears in his blue eyes. Aw c'mon, do we really need psychotic Dean right now? "We're leaving, and we're leaving now!"

"Fine! Whatever." I back away from him and put my hands up. "Chill Dean."

He continues to glower at me until he abruptly turns and continues walking.

God, Dean's such an asshole sometimes. I shake my head, and reluctantly follow him.

I suddenly realize that there's no one else around. Backstage is FULL of people bustling about, making sure that the nights show runs smoothly. But now...nothing. I nervously look around look around, hoping that I'm just being paranoid. The hallway in front of us seems to go on for forever, stretching for infinity. The metal boxes lining the hallway are perfect hiding spots.

"Dean…" I call out, stopping.

"What now Seth?" he turns and says, exasperation in his voice.

"Do you feel like you're being watched?"

Dean scoffs. "Cut the crap man. Stop being such a wuss."

Then there was a bang.

Dean swore, then said, "C'mon, can we hurry it up please?"

Before we can run out of there, someone jumps out from behind the metal boxes, snarls, and runs at Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dean**

"What the fuck?" is the only thing that I think as this guy is running towards me. He slows down as he approaches me, until he comes to a full stop 3 feet away from me.

"Run Dean," Seth says.

The guy pays him no mind. He looks normal, except he's really pale. Paler than anyone I've ever seen. His eyes go in and out of focus, as if he can't really comprehend what's happening. His shirt is ripped at the sleeves and is that…oh god that's blood on his mouth. Or maybe it's ketchup. But I'm willing to bet a million bucks that it's blood.

He continues to stare at me, looking confused, and I take a step back. He steps forward.

"Dean," Seth warns. Like I don't KNOW what kind of danger I'm in?

Just then, the guy makes a growling noise (what the hell?) then takes another step forward. I walk backwards, and as I turn to run, I feel cold fingers grasp my wrist, and pull. I'm forced to turn back around, and now I'm face to face with this freak.

Without thinking, I punch him in the face and Seth comes from behind and kicks him in the back of the knees. He releases his grip on me and falls to the floor. Seth and I immediately start running down the hallway, eyes glued to the door that leads outside. Outside equals freedom. Freedom from this freak show.

"Shit Dean, he's back up!" Seth yells.

Already? How is that possible? Whatever, we just need to keep on moving.

"Dean!" Seth cries out. I look back at him and see that the freak grabbed his ankle and forced Seth to fall flat on his face. In any other situation, I would be doubled over laughing my ass off, but not this time. I stop and turn to run back to him. Before I get there, a door on one side of the hallway slams open, and someone rushes out and runs into the freak, knocking him down. Seth scrambles to get up, and without even bothering to see who saved him, runs to me.

"Did you seriously just spear that guy?" I call out.

Roman stands up and flips his long hair out of his face. He says nothing, just makes sure that the guy stays down, and walks towards us. Punk and Daniel come out of the door Roman came from, now wearing jeans and t-shirts, struggling to carry bags.

"You could've brought at least one bag with you Roman," Daniel grunts.

Seth rushes over to relieve Daniel of some of his belongings, and I suppose I should go over there and help.

"What's in all these anyways?" I ask, taking some bags from Punk.

"Food. Water. Clothes. Necessities." Daniel answers.

I don't bother to question, I should've been smart enough to go and help them instead of running out of this place.

"Did you see anybody else around?" Seth asks.

"No, did you?" Punk answers.

Seth shakes his head, and we all look around at each other. That's really weird. Where did everybody go?

I notice Daniel looking at the ground, avoiding our eyes. Oh shit…I forgot about him and Brie…no wonder he was so upset.

"Uh, we should probably head on out." Punk breaks the uneasy silence. We look down at the guy, and he's still out cold. Good. We don't need him chasing us around anymore.

We head down the rest of the hallway cautiously, slowly, wary. If another one of those freaks pops up, we'll fare better, since we have now five people to fight them off. Five professional wrestlers. I'm not too worried. Besides, like they'd stand a chance against me. They MIGHT be able to get through Punk, Daniel, Seth and maybe even Roman, but definitely not me, Dean Ambrose. I laugh to myself, and start walking ahead of the rest of the guys. And to think I was scared before, psh. These freaks have NOTHING on me.

"Don't go too far ahead Dean!" Seth says.

"Whatever," I mumble to myself. Stupid Seth. Always playing mommy to me. He thinks he can control me, he thinks he can 'calm' me down, yeah right. Seth's nothing compared to me. I made him who he is now. Sure, I call him my brother, and in some ways he is. We hang out together, and sometimes he's actually a really funny guy. But other times, he annoys the living shit out of me. 'Dean don't do this, don't do that, be careful, calm down…' he always says. Just go away and leave me alone!

Roman, on the other hand…Roman's a bit better. He rarely talks, which is a plus. He doesn't care what I do or don't do. He's like me, in a way. Or maybe not. To be completely honest, I don't really know him all too well. I know nothing about him or his past. He keeps us all in the dark. Roman's just a great big mystery. But he's always there for me and Seth. We get in trouble, just call him up, tell him what's going on, he'll save you. He won't judge. If he does, he doesn't let us know.

Overall, we all get on well. Together, we're unstoppable. No matter what.

I reach the door and push it open, and walk into the cool night air. Feels great to finally be out of that place, with those crazy people. I head to the van, and tug on the door. Locked. I check my pockets, then I remember that I'm still in my ring gear. Shit! I lean against the van, waiting for Seth and Roman to show up. One of them has to have the keys. I hear the door to the arena to open, and the rest of the guys pile out.

"Dean?" Punk calls out.

"Here," I wave my hand in the air.

"Do you guys have the keys?" I ask when they're closer.

Seth pats his pockets, then says, "Crap, no. Roman?"

Roman sets all the bags down except for one. He rummages through the side pocket, and pulls out the keys.

"You're al life saver dude," I pat his shoulder as he drops the keys in my hand.

"Literally," Seth adds.

I unlock the door, and climb into the drivers seat and turn it on. The rest of the guys head inside and drop their bags on the two beds.

"Where to?" Daniel asks.

I think for a moment. Now that he brings it up, I don't really know where we should be going. Away from here, that's all I know. I was thinking maybe going back to Cincinnati, gathering up some stuff, and heading off for who knows where.

"How about we check the news first," I hear Punk say from behind us.

I WAS gonna do that as we were driving, but I guess we can check now…

Punk and Seth are on the couch, Roman's leaning against the opposite wall, arms crossed (as usual). Daniel joins them on the couch, and I stand in the doorway. This better be quick, I wanna get out of here.

Punk's on his phone, and doesn't speak for a while.

"C'mon, hurry the fuck up," I grow impatient.

"Shut up Dean," he says.

Before I can open my mouth and spit out another, harsher insult, he holds up his hand. "Can it Dean. Now's not the time, since we're not the only place that had these crazy people,"

"What?" I ask.

"Yeah, apparently it happened everywhere, all over the world. People turning on each other, biting each other…eating…each other…" he winces at the eating part.

"And all at the same time too. The same time it happened to us, it happened to them. They're saying about half the world's like this," he continues.

"Half the world?" Seth asks.

Punk nods.

I throw my hands up. "Well then, let's get the hell out of here!" I head back to the front, and into the driver's seat. I put it into drive, and back out of the parking spot. Just then, I hear the door opening. I look over, and see some chick trying to climb in.

"Um, and who are you?" I ask.

She looks up at me, and she looks exactly like that other freak. Aw shit…

"Guys!" I call out.

Daniel comes running towards me, and I jerk my head to the chick.

"I'm kinda busy trying to drive here," I say.

Without any hesitation, Daniel kicks her square in the face, causing her to fall off the van.

"You're welcome," Daniel says as he leaves.

I pay him no mind, I only focus on getting out of this place. I drive through the parking lot, and once I get to the exit, a huge mass of people are blocking my way. I honk my horn and yell out the window. They all stop, and at the same time turn to stare at me. Aw shit…it's more of them. Too many to just drive through.

They just stare at me for a few moments, their unnatural paleness highlighted by the headlights.

Then they start moving towards me, towards the van, climbing on one another trying to get to us.

Shit.

_**Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter's probably really sucky, there's not a lot of action in it, I'm sorry. But I'm working on it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Roman**

"Guys?" Dean calls again.

"What does he want now?" Daniel sighs as he gets up. A few seconds later, he swears loudly, and Punk and Seth say at the same time, "What?". When there's no response, they get up and follow Daniel.

"Dude, I can't drive through them!" Dean yells as I join everyone in the front of the van.

"Well what else CAN you do?" Punk yells back.

"I don't know, but you obviously have no useful ideas!"

I push past Daniel and Seth and move between Dean and Punk. We really don't need those two fighting. That wouldn't help anything.

Punk looks at me and takes a step back, his head down. Dean glares at me for a moment, then turns away, muttering to himself. As always. To be quite honest, I think he's a little off in the head…

Once I think they're both calmed down enough to be civilized, I back away.

"Any other ideas?" Dean asks.

"Uh yeah. Back up." Daniel says.

"And how's that supposed to help?"

Daniel points at the windshield, and two of those people have almost climbed on the front of the van.

"Shit!" he exclaims, and abruptly backs the van about twenty yards away from the crowd. The two that were almost on top of the vehicle had slid off.

I kept looking out at these people, and as Dean backed away from them, they followed. And soon the exit was clear.

I looked over at Seth, and he was staring out the windshield as well. I knew that he'd get it, so I said nothing.

"Wait! They're following us!" Seth exclaims.

"No shit Sherlock," Dean says as he turns around.

"No seriously Dean. Look!" he points out the window. "They've moved away from the exit, so all you have to do is lure them further away, then take a different route to the exit, and once we're out, gun it so that they won't be able to keep up."

"That's the only plan we've got," Daniel says.

Dean sighs. "Fine."

We still stand around him and as Dean starts backing up, he says, "Uh, you don't need to watch my every move."  
I turn and head to the back, and the rest of the guys follow me.

"Kay, so we leave the parking lot. But where to after that?" Daniel asks as he sits down on the couch.

"Wherever we need to go," Seth says/

"Like…?"

"I don't know. Wal-Mart?"

"Why Wal-Mart?"

Seth shrugs. "More supplies. As much as we can fit in here,"

Daniel nods, and the silence envelopes us like a cloud, occasionally permeated by the mutterings of Dean's gravelly voice.

I lean back against the wall and recall everything that happened today. Everything was perfectly fine until the end of our match. Then some people went crazy. And that's the weird thing, only certain people acted this way. About half the crowd was normal. It all sounded so familiar, but I can't seem to figure out why…

The way they acted was odd as well. They were fast. But I noticed they didn't stay fast. They lost their speed, became slower. And their skin! they were so pale! Paler than those idiotic Twilight vampires. Hmmm...maybe they're vampires...no, they can't be. Vampires can talk. Punk said he tried to communicate with them, and they didn't respond. Maybe they can't understand us. Or maybe that particular guy just didn't feel like talking. But the whole eating people thing could mean that they're vampires...but wait. Vampires don't EAT people! What exactly ARE these things then?

"Haha! Yes! You ain't getting a piece of us tonight, you freaking freaks!" Dean shouts, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You did it?" Punk asks.

"Obviously."

"Head to the nearest Super Wal-Mart." Seth calls out.

"Does it look like I know this town?" Dean says.

"I'll look it up then," Seth gets up and grabs one of the bags off the bed, and rummages through one of the pockets. Once he finds his phone, he tells Dean to stop driving for a second.

Dean snorts. "Are you kidding me? And have the freaks catch up to us? Screw you man," At that, he accelerates.

Seth sighs, but says nothing. Dean's gonna do what Dean wants to do.

I look to Daniel, who is fiddling with his own phone.

"She's not replying…" he mumbles.

Punk gives him a pitying look, and I can't help but feel bad for him. He's obviously trying to get in touch with Brie, his fiance. I'm surprised he even left the arena without her; normally she's his first priority. I really hope that she's okay for Daniel's sake.

"Find Main Street." Seth calls out.

"Duh, everything's on Main Street. Every town has a Main Street," Dean yells back.

"How do you know that?"

"Don't even bother," Punk tells Seth referring to him trying to reason with Dean.

"Just because!" Dean says.

Seth shakes his head and lets it go. Good idea.

Again silence falls. I look around at everyone, and decide that we've got a pretty good team; all of us are strong and skilled. Seth and Daniel are technical, Punk is the most experienced, Dean...just psycho (which I guess could come in handy sometimes) and I'm the strength. But I don't think that we'll be wrestling those things….I wonder who has experience with weapons...I know that Dean's got good survival instincts, since he practically lived on the streets when he was younger. Punk too, living on the streets of Chicago. Daniel lived in Washington, in a small town. Maybe he has some survival instincts...Seth, most likely not. And me? Not really. I'm just strong. But not dumb. Definitely not dumb.

I've got my own plan for when we get to Wal-Mart. Get bags, and get food, medicine, warm clothes, flashlights, batteries, essential stuff. And weapons. Super Wal-Mart sells guns, right? I hope so, because we're gonna need them. If not guns, knives. Something. I don't know about the other guys, but I don't wanna get eaten. I'm not letting any of us get hurt or killed. Especially Seth or Dean. They're practically my brothers, they've taught me so much. Even though Dean is kind of an asshole, I still consider him one of my best friends. As for Punk and Daniel...I suppose we're friends. Acquaintances, at least. We have to be, in this situation.

Suddenly, Daniel gets up, climbs into the bed opposite Seth, and closes the curtain. Seth and I lock eyes, and I can see the pity in his brown eyes. Poor Daniel.

Punk is looking at the closed curtain, and it's obvious that he's worried about Daniel.

"Found Main Street!" Dean yells.

"So keep going until you find Wal-Mart!" Seth rolls his eyes exasperated.

About ten minutes later, Dean pulls into the Wal-Mart parking lot.

"Alright guys, make this quick," Dean says as Seth and Punk head out the door. "Hey Daniel,"

Daniel slowly pulls the curtain and looks up at Dean. "Yeah?"

"Stay here, wait for us, and call us if something's up. Kay?"

Daniel nods, then retreats back behind his curtain.

"Dude, you kinda need to be able to look out the window."

"I'm kinda busy."

Dean scowls. "Look, you can call what's-her-name some other time, but right now, you need to watch for those freaks!"

"Okay okay, fine," But Daniel makes no move to leave his bed.

Dean twitches, and I step forward before he can throw one of his legendary temper tantrums.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this. You deal with him." Dean storms off the van.

I sigh, and pull back the curtain. Daniel looks up at me, then he too sighs when he sees the look on my face.

"Fine." he climbs off the bed, and I step back to give him room. "I'll be in the driver's seat. Call me when you need me to unlock the doors," he walks to the driver's seat and plops down.

I start down the steps, then turn to give Daniel a stern look.

"I'll be fine, I'll be on the lookout for freaks," he mock salutes me.

I roll my eyes, then head out of the van and close the door behind me. i look around, and it's completely dead. Silent. No noise. Kind of odd, but its better than having those things swarm around us.

i jog into the Super Wal-M art, and once I get inside, I'm greeted with a gruesome sight.

Bodies are littered everywhere, blood covers almost everything in the entrance.

And what's worse, I hear a low snarl, and none of the other guys are to be seen.


End file.
